His Sweet Tactics
by MeYuHi
Summary: Hinata suka manis dan Sasuke tidak suka manis. Hari Valentine malah membuat Hinata minder sementara Sasuke memilih sembunyi dari para fansgirlnya. DAG! DIG! DUG! Tapi kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata jadi suka deg-deg-an gitu?/ Bad Summary / cerita gak cocok sama judulnya XD - Mind to RnR, pliiiis... dedikasi untuk event SHSD


for SHSD

~ His Sweet Tactics ~

" Huwaaa~ tidaaak! gak bisa dibuka! " Seru gadis berambut lavender itu berusaha membuka botol jus strawberry-nya dengan sekuat yang ia bisa tapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya nanti seharian ini tanpa jus strawberry kesukaannya, pasti akan sangat menyebalkan untuk dirinya yang begitu menyukai manis itu.

Tak disangka keributan kecil yang ia buat karena tidak bisa membuka botol malah memancing perhatian murid lainnya di koridor tempat yang sama dengan dirinya berdiri. Gadis itu menunduk pasrah.

Sraat!

Seseorang mengambil botol Hinata dari belakangnya, membuat gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu langsung berbalik ke belakang melihat pelakunya.

" Ini! " Kata pemuda itu dengan wajah stoic andalannya setelah membuka botol jus Hinata dan menyerahkan ke pemiliknya. Hinata hanya diam saja, tetap diam tak berkedip meski pemuda itu sudah berjalan melewatinya.

" Hey... Hinata-chan! " Sapa Tenten sambil menepuk pundak Hinata, Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

" Tenten-chan... Itu tadi siapa ya? sepertinya pernah lihat? " Bukannya membalas sapaan Tenten, Hinata malah menanyakan orang yang membukakan botol jus-nya tadi.

" Itu Uchiha Sasuke, cowok paling suram di kelas kita kan? Masa' teman sekelas saja kau tidak tahu?" Tenten menjelaskannya sambil menahan tawa.

" Kayaknya tidak ada di kelas kita kan? " Kata Hinata dengan polos.

" Jahatnya~ " Tenten sweatdrop. Hinata melihat Tenten memiringkan kepalanya membuat sebagian anak rambut menutupi dadanya.

" Oh... lupa ! Hey Tenten-chan!" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, akhirnya ia menyadarinya melupakan sesuatu tadi tidak menjawab sapaan Tenten.

" Kalau kau bukan adik pacarku pasti sudah kulempar ke laut! " Kata Tenten sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

" Hah? Tenten-chan kejam! " Seru Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sementara Tenten memutar bola matanya menghadapi tingkah sahabatnya itu dan segera masuk ke kelasnya. Tak lama Hinata pun juga ikut menyusul mengikuti Tenten.

Gadis bermata lavender itu langsung duduk ke bangkunya, bangku nomor dua dari depan di belakangnya Tenten sudah duduk duluan.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama kini sudah di mulai. Suasana di kelas 1-A terlihat tenang mendengarkan penjelasan mata pelajaran Biologi yang di ajarkan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata memperhatikan dengan serius, sesekali menyimak buku pelajarannya. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa ada yang mencolek punggungnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tenten diam dan langsung memberikan sobekan kertas pada Hinata.

Hinata berbalik ke depan lagi dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

" Yang disana perhatikan pelajaran dengan serius! " Ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan tegas menegur Hinata dan Tenten " Hyuuga-san, kau kemari! "

Hinata langsung menegakkan badannya dan berjalan ke depan.

" Apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei. Hinata langsung menyerahkan kertas itu pada sensei-nya.

" Pulang sekolah jalan kemana yuk?" Kurenai-sensei membaca tulisan dikertas itu, " Begini saja pakai surat?" Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu, sekilas melirik ke arah Tenten, dan Tenten langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Dasar Tenten! Tidak setia kawan! awas nanti tak akan kurestui nikah sama Neji-nii ! Ancam Hinata dalam hati, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Jam pulang berbunyi, membuat para murid SMA Konoha berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan sebagian masih ada di ruangan kelasnya, Hinata dan Tenten salah satunya. Bukan hanya mereka masih ada beberapa murid di kelas 1-A.

" Tenten-chan memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

" Temani aku beli coklat! " Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum dengan ceria. Hinata menoleh ke sahabatnya itu.

" Untuk Neji-nii? "

" Yup! "

" Besokkan bukan ulang tahun Neji-nii?"

" Besok itu hari valentine Hinata-chan hari untuk yang pacaran!" Seru Tenten.

" Hooo~ " Respon Hinata singkat.

" Kok reaksimu cuma begitu?" Tenten sweatdrop_lagi.

" A-aku kan tidak punya pacar... " Kata Hinata sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

Tenten mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, sekilas dua gadis ini melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewati mereka menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke dan Neji berjalan bersisian, disaat yang bersamaan Neji masuk ke kelas 1-A menghampiri Tenten.

" Yooo~ ! " Pemuda berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan itu menghampiri Tenten, kekasihnya. Tenten tersenyum padanya sementara itu Hinata sibuk pemuda raven itu.

' Dia... suram, aku tidak suka orang seperti itu...' Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Hinata melihat botol jus-nya, tersenyum dan meminum jus strawberry-nya yang manis itu.

Neji mengayunkan tangannya di depan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

" Hinata, aku dan Tenten duluan ya?!" Kata Neji sambil merangkul pundak Tenten.

" Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa kan sendirian kami tinggal?" Tenten nyengir, Hinata manyun katanya tadi mau beli coklat.

.

.

Pagi ini hari tampak cerah, tanggal 14 Februari hari valentine dimana peri cupid dan dewi Aphrodite berkuasa di hari ini. Menjadi hari yang selalu di tunggu para remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta

Ada tawa, ada canda, ada senyum, dan cinta... valentine menjadi perbincangan yang menarik dan menyenangkan di SMA Konoha saat ini.

Hari ini pasti akan terasa panjang bagi gadis bersurai indigo itu, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya misalnya saat melihat di bangku taman ada sepasang kekasih lagi saling menyuapin coklat, di taman bunga seorang gadis berdiri dan cowoknya berlutut memberikan coklat berbentuk love, dan saat masuk kelasnya ada sahabatnya Tenten dan Neji berpelukan. Intinya adalah Hinata tidak punya teman berbagi saat ini.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor itu sambil memakan coklat yang tadi dibelinya kemarin. Biasanya Hinata selalu minum jus strawberry tapi saat ini ia ingin coklat untuk menemaninya hari ini.

' Lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah saja... ' Hinata menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap Hinata merasa ada hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan rambutnya yang panjang, ia melihat sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi mata lavender itu membulat begitu melihat 'obyek' dihadapannya. Pemuda bersurai raven mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi itu berdiri di tepi atap sekolah.

" J-jangan!... " Hinata segera berlari menuju pemuda itu, memeluknya dari belakang, " Bunuh diri tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah!... " Hinata berniat menjauhkan pemuda itu dari tepinya.

Siiinng~

Tak ada respon, Hinata baru menyadarinya.

" Aaa~ M-maaf!? " Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit menjaga jarak. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

" Aku hanya menghindari hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan " Ucap Sasuke datar.

" Tidak diinginkan? " Tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tampak sangat imut di mata onyx Sasuke seperti anak kucing.

Deg !

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

" Entahlah... " Jawab Sasuke singkat tapi penuh tanda tanya bagi Hinata.

" SASUKEE-KUUN?! " Terdengar suara dari tangga yang menuju atap sekolah, suara langkah kaki yang lebih dari satu dua orang itu semakin dekat.

Grep!

Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata, masuk gudang yang tak terpakai, sembunyi dari fansgirl-nya. Pemuda itu menutup mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara gadis itu terlihat bingung.

" Tidak ada, ayo kita cari ke perpustakaan saja! " Kata salah satu dari enam gadis itu.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

DAG! DIG! DUG!

Dua murid berbeda gender itu bertatapan dalam gelapnya ruangan gudang.

' A-aku k-kenapa? ' Batin Hinata bertanya, pipinya merona malu.

' Jantung BODOH! ' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Dag! Dig! Dug! Pipinya lebih merah dari Hinata.

Sepertinya panah Cupid sudah menembus hati mereka. Saat itu juga seorang 'Pangeran Uchiha' mengakui dirinya telah 'jatuh' pada seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

' Sial ! Aku jatuh cinta! ' Umpat Sasuke sekali lagi dalam hati.

Mata onyx itu tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata lavender dihadapannya. Benang merah telah terjalin, tapi masih sangat rapuh dan bisa saja cepat putus.

Jadi siapakah yang akan menguatkannya lebih dulu?

Meooongg~

Entah dari mana datangnya kucing itu yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata saling menjauh.

" M-mereka tadi siapa? Mencari Sasuke-san ya?" Tanya Hinata.

" Merekalah yang ingin kuhindari... " Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Hinata dan keluar dari gudang, gadis itu mengikutinya.

" K-kenapa? "

" Mereka berisik! "

" Huuum~ " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit, melihat gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak perlahan. Sesekali melirik Hinata disampingnya.

" Kau... Kenapa? Tanya pemuda itu. Hinata menoleh melihat Sasuke.

" Entah kenapa dari tadi aku deg-deg-an terus...? " Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Hinata.

Sasuke terpana, tapi tak lama dia memasang wajah datar lagi.

" Aku juga... " Jawab Sasuke.

" Sama ya? Jangan-jangan kita jodoh! "

BLUSH !?

Sasuke merona tingkat maksimal seperti tomat lebih parah dari Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ceria plus tertawa riang saat mengatakan itu.

' Aku pingsan saja! ' Sasuke pun menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat Hinata. Pura-pura pingsan?

" S-sasuke-san kenapa?! " Wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas " Bangun! "

Beruntung, dulu Hinata mengikuti ekstrakurikuler PMR waktu di SMP.

Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke, menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya mungkin itu tadi tidak banyak membantu, karena tidak ada minyak atau semacamnya tinggal satu hal yang perlu dilakukannya.

' M-masa pernafasan buatan? ' Rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin parah ' C-ciuman p-pertama? ' Hinata mengalami dilema dalam hatinya.

Hinata menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke yang terbaring, jarak semakin menipis, hembusan nafas dapat terdengar jelas.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tangan Sasuke menjulur, menyentuh bibir Hinata. Hinata terdiam terpaku.

" Kau mau menciumku saat aku sedang tidur?" Sasuke menyeringai evil saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang shock. Hinata segera menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, wajahnya masih memerah tapi bukan karena malu tapi dia marah.

" Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Aku benci Sasuke! " Hinata benar-benar marah sampai-sampai dia memanggil pemuda itu tanpa suffix -san.

Segera saja Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di atap sekolah sendirian, tapi tak lama mata onyx Sasuke melihat coklat yang terjatuh di lantai yang diyakininya itu milik Hinata.

' A-aku kenapa sih?!' Batin Hinata.

Di koridor Hinata masih berlari, mengabaikan peraturan larangan berlari di koridor.

Brukk..

Hinata menabrak Neji dan Tenten sengaja atau tidak karena Hinata sedang galau.

" Hinata?! " Seru NejiTen bersamaan.

Tanpa kata Hinata langsung memeluk Tenten dengan erat sampai-sampai membuat Tenten sesak nafas.

" Ada ap...?" Tenten bertanya tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menyela.

" Tenten-chan sepertinya aku terkena serangan jantung! Jantungku jadi degdeg-an kalau di dekatnya?! " Hinata mengadu seperti anak kepada ibunya.

" -nya siapa?" Tenten bingung.

" Sasuke-san... A-aku.. tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa aneh saat didekatnya...! "

Tenten tersenyum, Hinata merona malu, sedangkan Neji? Jangan tanya dia terlihat suram, kesuraman Sasuke pindah ke Neji.

" Sejak kapan?" Tanya Tenten.

" Tadi... dan tiba-tiba saja... "

-skip time-

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Pelajaran di SMA Konoha telah berakhir. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya menuju ke tempat janjian mereka yang mana hari ini adalah hari valentine hari untuk mereka? tidak mungkin kan kau cuma di rumah saja?

Tapi ada yang berbeda sejak Hinata masuk kelasnya, ia tidak melihat Sasuke bangkunya kosong?

" Kau masih degdeg-an ya?" Tanya Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk.

" T-tenten duluan saja pulangnya.. " Hinata berjalan melewatinya, di pintu ia melewati Neji begitu saja.

Neji yang mau menyapa Hinata jadi tidak jadi, kesal juga dengan tingkah sepupunya itu.

" Padahal aku sepupumu kan!" Neji kesal karena dicuekin.

" Sudah... kau kan punya aku... " Kata Tenten tersenyum dan terkesan gaje untuk Neji.

Hinata berlari di koridor, menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

" Tidak ada...?" Hinata melihat setiap sudut tempat di atap sekolah tapi yang dia cari tidak ada di sana.

Gadis itu kembali menuruni tangga, berlari di koridor_lagi.

Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat.

Hinata masih berlari dan kini ia sampai di taman sekolah, mata lavender-nya membulat. Di taman itu Hinata melihat Sasuke dan seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang berpelukan, sementara tangan pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah coklat yang terbungkus rapi.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan, ranting kering tak sengaja diinjak Hinata menimbulkan bunyi yang mengagetkan Sasuke dan gadis yang memeluknya.

" Hinata!? " Kata Sasuke lirih.

" M-maaf me-mengganggu..?" Mata Hinata menatap mata onyx Sasuke begitu dalam.

" Memang mengganggu..." Sela gadis di samping Sasuke itu, pemuda itu langsung melepas pelukan gadis itu.

" Kalau begitu pergilah!" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

" P-permisi... " Hinata membungkukkan badannya, lalu berdiri tegak dan berbalik, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Hinata.

" Bukan kau! " Hinata menoleh melihat Sasuke. Kini Sasuke melihat ke arah gadis disampingnya, " Haruno Sakura aku bicara padamu! " Sakura shock.

Sakura segera menjauh dari Sasuke, berjalan melewati Hinata.

Mata emerald itu sekilas melihat Hinata, gadis itu tak berani melihat Sakura ia pun hanya menunduk.

" Belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke, Hinata kembali mendongak sempat terkejut karena Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

" Huuum~ itu~ " Hinata menunduk lagi, melihat sepatu sekolahnya yang sepertinya lebih menarik. Sebenarnya tadi Hinata sedang mencari Sasuke.

" Ini coklatmu, tadi kau menjatuhkannya!?" Sasuke menyerahkan coklat yang dipegangnya ke Hinata.

Tapi tak lama, Hinata menyodorkan coklat itu lagi ke Sasuke.

" I-ini valentine pertamaku! coklat ini untuk Sasuke-san! b-bukan tanda terima kasih tapi ini tanda 'perhatian' !" Pipi Hinata merona lagi. Sasuke menerima coklat itu.

" Aku tidak suka manis... " Ucap Sasuke.

" Begitu ya?" Hinata menunduk.

" Tapi... Kalau ada kau, coklat yang tak kusukai perlahan aku akan menyukainya... " Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis versi Hinata.

Sasuke membuka bungkus coklat itu dan memakannya.

" Manis, sepertimu Hinata-chan... " Kata Sasuke sambil menyentil hidung Hinata.

Sukses, membuat pipi Hinata jadi seperti kepiting rebus.

' Eh? Hinata-chan?' Batin Hinata sambil menyentuh hidung yang disentil Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya ada orang luar yang memanggilnya begitu.

" Kau mau?" Sasuke menawarkan coklat yang diberikan Hinata tadi.

Hinata mengangguk! Dasar, gadis ini memang sangat suka manis. Padahal coklat itu pemberiannya kan masa' mau diminta lagi? Tapi Sasuke yang mau menawarinya, jadi tidak apa-apa pikir Hinata.

" Rasakan... " Bisik Sasuke sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata, mencium bibir gadis itu. Tidak lama cuma satu detik, " Enakkan?"

" S-sasuke-san...?"

" Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun' ?! "

Hinata terdiam, ciuman pertamanya terasa manis.

Apa karena valentine?

Karena coklat?

Atau ini karena Sasuke?

BRUUK..

" Hinata-chan! " Seru Sasuke panik. Gadis itu pingsan.

OWARI

A/N : Fic ini didedikasikan untuk event SasuHina Sweet Day ( SHSD ), semoga fic ini masuk persyaratan yang ditentukan!? *gak pede gue punya senpai2 lebih keren :-(

O'ya Apa fic ini romantis? :-D gak bisa bikin romantis?

(_ _)7

thanks untuk Yume-chan, tanpa Yume-chan Hime galau dan tanpa review teman2 semua Hime makin galau, review ya?

Arigatou :-D /

O'ya Meyuhi turut berduka sama saudara2 korban moga diberi kesabaran *rumah Meyuhi/ Hime juga kena abunya loh

T.T

Jaa Ne!


End file.
